1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are apparatuses that are used to provide a user with visual information such as an image or a picture. The display apparatuses may be manufactured in various types for expressing visual information such as an image or a picture.
For example, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emitting display apparatuses that electrically excite an organic compound to emit light. The organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be driven with a low voltage, may be easily thinned, and may have broad viewing angles and fast response times. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses are attracting much attention as next-generation display apparatuses instead of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices.